Dance of the Cherry Blosssoms
by BleachedSakura
Summary: For them, she was the personification of a Cherry Blossom. Beautiful, gentle and fragile. So, in order to protect her, they left, one by one. Two years later, rumor flies about them coming back. But Orochimaru and Akatsuki have set their sights on a new target... Sakura. Will the boys of Team 7 realize what they have before they lose it? SakuxMulti, SakuxAkatsuki


**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING!**

**Don't like, don't read.**

**Full Summary; For them, she was the personification of a Cherry Blossom. In order to protect her, they left. Two years later, rumor flies about them coming back. But Orochimaru and Akatsuki have set their sights on a new target... Sakura. Will the boys of Team 7 realize what they have before they lose it?**

**Pairings: Sakurax Team 7 (with Sai and Yamato), Akatsuki, some Konoha boys, oc and Gaara.**

* * *

"Sakura-Hime we have an emergency!"

Said girl looked up to find nurses bringing in two severely injured anbu.

"Bring them over here!" the pinkette motioned to the empty beds in the next room.

She identified the anbu masks as those of Katsuo and Lium.

"What happened to you, guys?" she asked as her petite hand hovered over Lium's abdomen assessing his injuries.

"We were found by some rogue nins." Katsuo started. "On our way back to Konoha, close to the Jōshō Tori river-" she abruptly stopped, holding her chest in pain.

"Don't strain yourself," Sakura informed giving them a warm smile. "I'll fix you up and arrange a day off. You've deserved it."

"Thank you Sakura-Sama." Lium mumbled as he removed his mask and you could see the light blush on his tan face. Anbu members never showed their faces to anyone in their line of work. But Sakura's status as anbu medic swayed that rule away like an annoying fly.

She giggled and moved on to the brown-haired woman. "You're welcome."

The girl healing these anbu was a legend to say at least. Apprentice of the fifth Hokage and legendary Sanin, a year after the battle with Sasori no Akasuna, Sakura had rapidly built a reputation trough the whole Shinobi world. It was said that she had surpassed her Shisou in both medical skills and her amazing superhuman strength, all at the age of sixteen.

Now, seventeen, she had changed greatly. No longer did she have her temper tantrums and habit to punch every boy in sight. No, she was sweet and patient, tough she occasionally had a 360 degree personality change. Many said she was like a kitten. Cute and adorable. Fiery and dangerous.

Her looks did change. She was in no way the plain girl she was when she defeated Sasori. Her soft pink hair reached her bum in a slightly wavy way and she had bangs off to the side. She grew taller but she still couldn't compare to her male friends. Her body also developed nicely along the way. She had hips that swayed,a good sized chest, long milky legs and curves.

She wasn't only wanted for her skills...

Men from across the world tried courting her but after the Team 7-incident... Let's say that her confidence and belief in love were wiped away. Sakura became downright oblivious to any action or words that passed the Friend-zone. So oblivious, she didn't notice the longing stares Lium gave her nor Katsuo's amused look she sent her cousin.

"You're all patched up! Now, rest a for a little and you can go home." she said and turned to her desk to fill some papers for them.

"Thank you, Sakura-Sama." they said in unison.

"You're welcome!"

An hour later, Sakura made her way to the academy.

Between hospital-shifts, missions, training and teaching medical ninja's she somehow managed to find time helping Iruka-Sempai and his partners with the students.

It was a sunny mid-afternoon. A warm breeze made her hair dance. Closing her eyes, Sakura let her worries wander away and enjoyed the warmth.

It's been two years since the boys of team 7 abandoned her. Sasuke, Kakashi, Sai, Yamato and... Naruto.

_"You're annoying" _Sasuke.

_"You're more needed here." _Yamato.

_"Let the men do the work, Sakura." _Kakashi.

_"We'll manage without you, Hag." _Sai.

_"We'll bring him back before you can blink! Believe it! Wait for us till then." _Naruto.

But Sakura knew better. They had left her because she still had been useless and annoying, even after two and an half years with Tsunade. Her personality hadn't helped much either.

After three months of mourning, after going on countless missions, after her...suicide attempt Sakura had decided to change.

Not just become strong like her first promise. No, change in everything. Gone is the impatient girl. The loud one who punched innocent Naruto for nothing. The one who every boy tried to avoid, afraid of her PMs-ing at the moment.

She did all that for Team 7. She didn't want to be a burden anymore. She wanted them to be pleased with her. She loved them the most, even if they left her. That's why, she learned to make Ramen of all sorts and read all the Icha Paradise books. Sometimes she wore a mask similar to Yamato's and she even got a liking for art.

Yet, she didn't know what to give Sasuke. Because Sakura was sure that the Avenger will come back one day. She would give them everything they wanted. She didn't care if it was her life, her pride, her dignity. Everything.

Sakura didn't realize that she arrived at the Academy until Iruka called her name. She grinned.

"Iruka-Sempai! How is it going?" she greeted him. Iruka sighed in relief.

"The kids are downright depressed. They are still learning how to throw weapons but..." he trailed off not wanting to bother Sakura with their requests.

"...They are failing miserably because..." she encouraged him.

"You aren't there with your pretty smile and sparkling eyes that gives them the power of youth to accomplish that youthful feat." he deadpanned and hung his head in embarrassment. Sakura blinked once, twice... And giggled.

"Don't tell me that Lee-san or Gai-Sensei visited them!" At his nod, she burst in laughter. Iruka rubbed his neck sheepishly and smiled at the sound of her laugh. You just couldn't stay negative when you heard the bell-like sound of it.

"Come on, then! What are waiting for to show them the Fire of Konoha! Let's show them our Youthful Smile along with our Awesomeness!" she declared and hooked her arms with Iruka. Said man blushed and coughed to regain some dignity.

"Y-Yes."

And so they headed to the training grounds of the Academy.

* * *

The next morning, the Hokage's tower was devoid of youthfulness. Quite literally.

"What!"

Tsunade slammed the desk with her hand, making it crack. The elders stiffened and exchanged glances. Only Danzo remained impassive.

"An S-Class mission with only one candidate? Have you lost your mind?" she yelled.

"It is for the safety of the village. After the kunoichi lures the Akatsuki in a designed place, we can send an army of Shinobi to annihilate them." Danzo stated calmly.

"That's suicide! Why send all our Shinobi when we await an attack from Sound?" Tsunade protested.

"Who said that we'll send all of our Shinobi? We have an alliance with Suna. They can send an army while we send some of our teams." Tsunade rolled her eyes and sat in her chair.

"You think that Suna will accept your proposition? The Kazekage may be young but he isn't stupid! And besides why do you think that the Kunoichi will succeed luring the Akatsuki?" The Elders gave each other nervous glances. Tsunade's eyes narrowed suspiciously at Danzo's little ghost of a smile.

"Because the kunoichi is Haruno Sakura."

Silence.

Heavy silence.

The Elders din't dare breath as the two powerful leaders stared each other in the eye.

"You. Have. Lost. Your. Mind." Tsunade said, taking deep breaths with each word. She slowly got up from her chair and started cracking her knuckles. The Elders nervously gulped. "Why do you think that _my_ student would accomplish that _im_possible feat?"

"Tsunade, even you know how the Haruno girl has the whole village wrapped around her fingers. And that in just two years! Be it civilians or anbu, they all trust her with their lives and would kill just to protect her from harm." one Elder said, in a wave of courage.

"It's the first time in Konoha's eventful history that this ever happened. She's dangerous and a time away from here would make the village realize that she isn't the most important person." another joined in.

"She easily slipped in the Shinobi's hearts, why would the Akatsuki be different?"

"Suna would be more willing to partake in the action if it means having her back, safe and sound."

"The Daimyo's son is lovesick and would soon demand her hand, which she can't refuse. If she isn't here by the time he'll surely let it drop."

"And she'll be safe from Sound."

"Haruno is strong and intelligent, she'll survive."

Tsunade tuned their reasonable and unreasonable explanations and studied Danzo carefully. His usual emotionless face was smug, tough he hid it perfectly. She realized that he would win if the Elders didn't stop.

"Maybe you're right but i don't think that the Daimyo's son will come during this period of the year. And Sakura already has an important task we _all_ agreed on she'll do." she declared.

The Elders nodded, slightly deflated and surprised about how things turned out. They had hoped to get rid of the Akatsuki thanks to the Haruno girl as soon as possible. And while at it, they had forgotten about her role in the upcoming autumn.

"So, now that I listened to your _request_" Tsunade emphasized on the word to make it clear that she was still the leader here. "When will you finally arrange the meeting with our _all knowing_ Daimyo and tell him why you ultimately _ignored_ his strict _orders_ to_immediately_ visit him and _instead_ came here to _bother_ me? I believe you know that i send him a message explaining what held you here."

So, _that's_ what she gave the messenger bird.

The Elders literally ran away. Only Danzo calmly made his way to the door confirming her suspicions that he forced them to come. Stopping in his tracks before closing the door, he cast her a brief glance.

"Know, Tsunade, that i always get what i want. And Haruno Sakura is some_thing_ i want."

The door closed just in time to block a flying desk.

* * *

Sakura stared at her reflection in the mirror.

A beautiful girl with a slightly wide forehead -that made her more cute- stared back. Heart-shaped face, button nose, red cheeks, big evergreen doe eyes, long eyelashes, pouty lips. All that framed by dark pink bangs the size of her face.

She wore a simple kimono that was one size too big for her. It was black and decorated with cherry blossoms. Underneath it a pair of short tight and black shorts. The kimono could easily open up from the waist down if she made complex moves like crouching or spreading her legs. So it din't hinder her in battle or work.

Her designer, Ayame, got the idea from Shizune and Temari.

Shoes similar to Tsunade's and red obi just below her breasts. Her long hair was tied in a low bun with a red ribbon. Her hitai-ati was like usual her headband that kept annoying tresses away.

"You look beautiful, Sakura-Hime." commented Ayame, Teuchi's daughter, from her side. Ayame, unlike her father wanted to open a beauty salon for shinobi only. She had noticed how they were ignored or refused in normal ones. Civilians knew that shinobi had many enemies and din't want anything to do with them.

Now, Ayame followed lessons and Sakura was her training dummy. Fortunately, Ayame din't try anything with her hair or skin. The future designer wouldn't forgive herself if something did go wrong and damaged Sakura's beauty.

Besides, she was content with just dressing up the doll-like goddess.

Sakura sighed. "I told you to stop calling me Hime. Were friends for Konoha's sake!"

Ayame just giggled. "But it suits you!"

Sakura didn't say anything, knowing she eventually wouldn't win the argument and settled for rolling her eyes. She didn't know when people began calling her Sakura-Hime or Sakura-Sama. Maybe it was when she healed every patient in the hospital in just two days or maybe when she saved Asuma's life with the resuscitation jutsu. (It resulted in her falling in coma for weeks and a weak heart for the rest of her life but let's forget that, ne?)

**_'Or when you saved the Fire Daimyo's son and daughters!'_ **said Inner.

_'I had help from Shougi and Kiba!_'

_**'Maybe, but you were the girls' first kunoichi friend and that boy loved you.'**_

_'...I think i'll stick to my conclusions.'_

_**'Party pooper.'**_

They were in Ayame's little apart. A large living room, mostly dedicated as dressing room for her models. Sakura ignored Inner when Ayame started speaking.

"The Chuunin exams, this year being held in Konoha, are in two weeks. If i remember correctly, you said that you'll be the instructor of the first round!" the brown-haired girl said as she folded some clothes. "You're known all around the world! You have to make a good first appearance."

"I don't care about what they think of me." laughed Sakura as she helped Ayame.

"But you'll let me dress you up, ne?" pouted Ayame, knowing Sakura couldn't resist.

"Only if you stop calling me Sakura-Hime."

"Yay!"

* * *

Konoha's gate keepers waited impatiently for someone dear to them. Someone dear who has pink hair and viridian eyes. Quite noticeable. They knew that she would arrive late but this was slowly breaking Kakashi's record! Kidding, that would be exaggerating.

"I'm so sorry, guys! I got lost in time!" There she was, running to them holding three bentos in her arms. They greeted her and stood up to take her burdens as she flopped on Izumo's chair, exhausted.

"Rough morning?" asked Kotetsu as he opened his bento.

"Rough night." sighed Sakura and became worried when he started coughing. "Everything alright, Kotetsu-kun?" He nodded quickly and swallowed the food. Sakura missed the guilty looks the gate-keepers shared.

"You don't have to bother yourself with us if you're tired. We can just buy something to eat." Izumo said as he set her belongings on the desk. She smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry. I'm enjoying having an excuse to be with you guys." she rested her head on Kotetsu's shoulder, not noticing his blush. Izumo's eyes softened.

"I'm glad someone as busy as you tries to have time to be with us." he whispered softly. A petite hand on his scarred one made him look up.

"You're one of the people that helped me in my difficult times. I'll try everything to be with you and repay the debt." Before they had a chance to answer, she perked up and opened her bento, stealing Kotetsu's sticks while at it. "I'm famished! Let's see if i improved in my cooking."

"Hey, those are my sticks!"

"No really?"

"Give them back!"

"How rude! Don't you see i'm eating with them?"

Izumo wondered if Sakura really would do _everything_. He doubted it. She dedicated her life to please Team 7. He knew it. Kotetsu knew it. Everyone knew it. Still...He couldn't help but doubt _himself_ when he saw her feeding a heavily blushing Kotetsu with a peaceful expression on her face and loving emerald eyes.

And he swore that if the boys of the legendary team weren't going to open their eyes and acknowledge her like she deserved it, he would personally give them a piece of what he thought, legendary or not.

Unfortunately, the team consisted of _too_ strong ninja's and all of them had a large bounty on their empty heads. They would swat him away like they an annoying fly. Fortunately, he would be backed by two _powerful_ Shinobi nations.

_And if the rumors were true_, he thought,_ one lovesick prince and his twelve, cunning, scary and not to forget evil sisters._

* * *

**So, my first story about Naruto. Hopefully you liked it! Questions, suggestions, flames,... everything is allowed. But if you don't like the story, don't bother saying it. A waste of time and it's not like i'll stop writing.**

**Take a look on lostlovestories. weebly. com , you'll find everything you need (images and descriptions...) but it's under construction, so don't complain.**

**I wanted to write more but then the next chapter would be too short. Don't except fast updates, i'm in a difficult school year and i still have a life.**

**I'm blabbering here but i'm too excited about posting this story. So, do you want to have side-pairings and if yes; which pairings?**

**Alert me if you notice a grammar fault. And don't forget to review.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
